Malam dalam Kamar
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: AU / FOR DMAC 2011-2012 / prompt : Malam / Malam sampai disini. Matahari telah meninggi. Ada hari untuk dijalani. Dan aku akan selalu mendampingi. / SasuXHina / Another super short / Random / RnR?


For _**D**aylight **M**idnight **A**lliance **C**hallenge_ **2011-2012** / Pair : **SasuXHina** / Prompt : **Malam**

**standard warning applied / ooc & typos / AU / super short & silly dictions / random & rush plotting  
><strong>

**ENJOY ! (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Malam dalam Kamar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2011  
>Pairing : SasuHina<strong>

* * *

><p>Inspired by<p>

**Kereta Tidur © Avianti Armand, 2009**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Barangkali bagimu hadirku semu, meski aku tak berjarak darimu. Aku bersemayam di dalam, seumpama api menghidupi tungku._

_**Sitok Srengenge**_

.

.

**S**asuke Uchiha, lelaki berparas tampan dan berperawakan sempurna dari atas sampai bawah, duduk dengan tenang. Tidak ada ekspresi berlebihan dari wajahnya. Tidak ada kerut di dahinya yang sampai pada titik tersebut kegelisahan, pun garis di bibirnya belum dapat dikatakan sebagai senyum kebahagiaan. Air mukanya begitu datar, seakan tak membiarkan siapapun menerka apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Lelaki itu begitu misterius, dan ia sendiri paham sikapnya yang sudah mendarah daging itu. Oleh sebab itu _ia_ sebelumnya tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Orang lainlah selama ini yang harus berusaha untuk mengatasi sikapnya, mencari tahu dengan sabar apa yang ada dalam dirinya, sementara ia cenderung apatis dengan segalanya. Dan benar saja, _dia_ yang begitu paham tentang kesabaran mencari arti bisa mengatasi. Tetapi setiap kesabaran memiliki batasnya.

Matanya yang hitam legam menerawang jauh melewati jendela. Angin masih belum selesai menyampaikan berita beku dari utara. Gelap masih merajai belukar hari, menjadi atap bagi pagi yang terlalu dini, atau _aku_ sendiri lebih suka menyebutnya malam yang tinggi. Udara begini paling enak untuk melakukan apa saja―termasuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jika sudah begitu, waktu paling-paling hanya akan dimanfaatkan untuk berpikir. Mulai dari pikiran yang harusnya dipikirkan, sampai yang seharusnya tak terpikir. Celakanya, ia memilih hal itu; berdiam diri di atas kasur, meresapi lagu malam yang sunyi senyap sebagaimana seharusnya sebuah malam yang nyaman dan terlelap, sembari mengulang kembali kenangan akan dia.

Jika boleh angkat bicara, aku tahu betul bahwa Uchiha ini bukan tipe yang suka mengingat masa lalu. Aku pun heran mengapa kini ia menciptakan kenangan itu. Berhenti di satu malam sunyi, hanya untuk membiarkan indra penglihatannya menerawang untuk mengundang keping-keping awan putih untuk memenuhi langit-langit kamarnya. Kepingan lantas membentuk lukisan, lukisan lantas menghadirkan pemandangan. Di hadapannya tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pemandangan siang hari yang tak begitu terik, namun juga tak begitu menggigil. Bagiku, ini merupakan suatu pemandangan yang baru. Namun sepertinya tidak dengan ia. Aku bisa merasakan rindu yang malu-malu dari pandangan matanya, dan penilaianku tentangnya memang tak pernah salah. Maka bola mata _onyx _ lantas menari kesana kemari, begitu menikmati apa yang dilihatnya sebelum fokus pada satu titik. Seorang perempuan dengan bola mata pualam dan rambut panjang berwarna lavender duduk di kursi paling pojok sebelah kiri, yang begitu teduh dengan tudung cabang-cabang mahoni. Hinata Hyuuga, ya, aku masih begitu mengingatnya namanya. Untuk sekadar berjaga-jaga kalau lelaki itu memutuskan untuk kembali kepadanya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik berselang sampai seluruh oksigen serasa disulap hilang. Rongga dadanya menyempit, namun paru-parunya memaksa untuk mengembang. Irama nafasnya menjadi sumbang.

Belum sempat sang Uchiha menanggalkan sesak di dadanya, sebuah bayangan lagi muncul. Wajah yang dibawanya tetap datar—tidak ada senyum, tidak ada kerut yang tipikal. Banyak menyimpan sesuatu, namun tetap begitu. Bayangan itu lantas menjelma menjadi sosok seiring dengan langkahnya yang makin dekat dengan si Hyuuga. Sasuke lantas dengan cepat mengenali sosok itu, sosok yang biasa ditemuinya dari refleksi cermin sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Langkah yang menghampiri membuat Hinata terusik, dia menatap sosok yang menghampirinya. Di balik pualam yang terpatri di wajahnya, tersimpan sinar-sinar hangat yang begitu nyaman. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, seakan menggambarkan kelegaan akan penantian. Dari kejauhan, aku dan Sasuke sama-sama menatapnya. Aku tersadar betapa sosok di sebelahku terpana melihat bola mata dia yang seakan mencuri kehangatan matahari. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa sambil bertanya, kemana saja, tapi urung juga. Karena matahari itu lantas seketika padam, dan ia sadar betapa ia sungguh kejam.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, Hyuuga." sosok itu mengungkap tiba-tiba sembari memasangkan sebuah cincin ke jari Hinata dengan sebuah gerakan cepat. "Tidak sekarang, tidak juga nanti. Jadi aku harap kamu bisa mengerti kalau pernikahan kita kelak hanya sebuah ikatan semata. Jangan sampai ada yang lebih di antara kita."

Matahari yang padam itu kemudian memberikan sebuah tanda. Tanda yang perlahan-lahan membuat semuanya menjadi jelas bagiku. Ya, aku sedikit banyak akhirnya dapat mengingat tempat ini. Kejadiannya mungkin tidak tepat seperti yang dilukiskan di pemandangan ini, namun paling tidak beginilah garis besarnya hingga akhirnya aku hadir. Meski pada saat itu pula aku langsung bersembunyi di tempat yang Tuhan tahu di mana. Tidak menampakkan diri di depan sang Hyuuga, terlebih pada Uchiha.

Sekali, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke lelaki di sebelahku, wajahnya kini seakan dipaksa menelan bulat-bulat kulit durian. Aku paham dengan kerongkongannya yang berubah dari kering, atau mungkin kepalanya yang menjadi pening. Sasuke, yang terkait langsung dengan kejadian ini, pasti lebih punya memori tersendiri. Terlebih, sejak itu mereka menjadi tunggal, meski terpisah. Mereka terpaut, meski tak pernah bertaut. Karena Uchiha itu begitu egois dengan semua harga dirinya dan skeptis baginya adalah perasaan yang berada di atas segalanya. Sementara sang Hyuuga tak pernah bisa untuk mengungkap apa di dalam hati.

Awan putih berganti kelabu. Seperti potongan film yang dipercepat, pemandangan dihadapanku tiba-tiba saja berganti dengan sendirinya. Angin musim gugur yang setengah kering dan setengah basah kini dapat kurasakan dengan jelas melalui dedaunan pohon _zelkova_ yang berguguran. Adalah sebuah pagi yang tentram di akhir pekan yang kini kuhadapi. Aku mencari-cari apa yang harus kulihat kali ini sampai akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandang si Uchiha. Itu dia, kembali sosok mudanya bersama Hinata rupanya.

"B-bisakah kau makan malam di rumah hari ini?"

"Tidak."

"Ngg... k-kalau begitu, b-bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat h-hari in―?"

"Tidak."

"...B-bagaimana kalau—"

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku sibuk."

Mendengar jawaban telak yang terakhir, pemilik bola mata pualam itu lantas tertunduk. Tidak lagi melontarkan pertanyaan pada _suami_ nya yang sedang sibuk mengenakan dasinya. Ada sesak luar biasa dalam dada perempuan itu, ada desakan yang begitu menuntut untuk di tuntaskan. Namun seperti begitu sukar untuk diungkapkan. Sementara sosok Uchiha muda itu nampak tidak peduli. Ia lebih memedulikan tampilannya di depan kaca untuk mengecek tampilannya sebelum menghadiri sebuah rapat nanti. Setelah ia merasa cukup sempurna, ditariknya tas kerjanya lalu mengambil langkah keluar kamar. Tangan sosok itu baru saja meraih gagang pintu sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menahannya.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku, Sasuke..."

Sebuah jeda kemudian menyela meski tidak lama. Lantas pintu terbuka begitu saja.

"...kalau begitu, selamat ulang tahun."

Pada kala pintu tertutup, pada kala itu juga pertahanan sang Hyuuga runtuh begitu saja. Bulir-bulir air mata lantas turun membasahi wajahnya. Semakin memadamkan sinar yang ada di dalam dua bola mata pualamnya.

Rasanya aku sudah tak sanggup melihatnya. Kualihkan pandangan pada sebuah isak kentara dari Hyuuga itu, beralih menatap Uchiha di sebelahku. Ternyata air mukanya berubah ngeri pula. Aku tahu persis, ia menyimpan rasa bersalah di dasar hatinya. Seketika aku menjadi iba. Bertahun-tahun aku bersamanya, baru sekali ini kulihat wajahnya yang begitu pilu, mencerminkan jelas apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Seketika aku merutuki diri sendiri yang tak sanggup bicara. Andai saja aku bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, mungkin tidak perlu ada keterlambatan baginya, juga bagi dia.

Belum selesai aku dan Sasuke berkelut dengan perasaan masing-masing, langit berubah hitam kelam. Matahari sudah benar-benar lenyap dari langit sekarang. Kencing ajak langit bersahut-sahutan, menumpahkan segalanya hingga sampai ke permukaan tanah. Kulihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah pucat seketika mendapati pemandangan kali ini. Perasaan kacau balau tak keruan dapat jelas kurasakan berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. Aku pun ikut sedih dibuatnya, ya, untuk yang kali ini aku ingat dengan jelas kenangan apa yang sedang terulang.

Sosok Uchiha muda, dalam keadaan setengah kuyup karena tertimpa air hujan saat keluar dari mobilnya, masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Baru saja ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya, tiba-tiba mata _onyx_-nya tertumbuk pada sebuah koper besar yang tergeletak begitu saja. Lantas pandangannya beralih pada secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi di atas meja _buffet _yang ditimpa oleh sebuah cincin. Tangannya beralih meraih kedua benda tersebut, namun sama sekali tak mencari tahu apa isi dari kertasnya. Adalah kakinya yang kemudian melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamarnya, mencari satu-satunya yang mendiami rumah ini selain dirinya.

Ketika langkah sosok itu sampai di kamar, Hinata telah menenteng koper jinjing dan tas tangannya. Pemilik rambut lavender itu nampak begitu kaget dengan kehadiran sosok tersebut, dia sama sekali tak menyangka suaminya akan pulang secepat ini. Keheningan terus melanda selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya sosok itu angkat bicara.

"Apa isinya?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan secarik kertas yang ia bawa.

"I-isinya..." Hinata menatap kertas itu ragu, kemudian perlahan memberikan jawaban. "Makan malam ada di kulkas... Aku pamit... Terima kasih untuk semuanya..." ..._dan aku mencintaimu_... tambahnya dalam hati.

Uchiha muda itu menatap Hinata dengan wajah datar yang tipikal. Sangat kontras dengan wajah Hinata yang tertunduk dan pucat pasi seakan baru saja tertangkap basah melakukan kejahatan oleh seorang polisi.

"Baik..." hanya itu komentar sang Uchiha. Namun kemudian tanggannya mengulurkan sesuatu. "Kau meninggalkan cincinmu..."

Mau tidak mau, wajah Hinata terangkat mendapati pertanyaan itu. Tidakkah semuanya cukup jelas? Hinata juga paham betul bahwa suaminya ini adalah jenius yang nyaris sempurna. Dia seketika ragu menjawab pertanyaan itu, apakah itu sebuah sindiran atau memang ia sengaja memaksa dia sendiri yang menjelaskan segalanya, yang jelas keduanya membuat dirinya tidak nyaman.

"A-aku.. Aku.."

Sasuke itu sama sekali tak bergeming, tak memberi komentar dan memilih agar dia sendiri yang melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hinata menghela nafas dalam, sebelum akhirnya kembali bertutur kata.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke..." ujarnya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. "...Aku minta cerai."

Lagi-lagi sosok itu hanya melempar tatapan lurus, seakan kalimat yang diucapkan penuh susah payah dari bibir _istri_-nya itu tak berarti apa-apa. Selang beberapa detik, sosok tersebut lantas berbalik menuju meja rias. Meraih kotak perhiasan yang masih ada di meja tersebut, kemudian memasukkan cincin dalam genggamannya kesana.

"Baik, akan kuurus perceraian kita." jawab sosok itu ringan.

Kala itu pula tubuh Hinata seakan terhempas oleh angin lebat yang terjadi di luar sana. Kemana perasaan lelaki ini? Kemana sebenarnya sifat kemanusiaannya? Dia sudah benar-benar hilang akal. Sama sekali tak mengerti sebenarnya makhluk macam apa yang telah menikahinya selama ini. Digigitnya erat-erat bibir bawahnya, menahan kaca-kaca pada bola mata pualamnya yang seakan siap pecah kapan saja. Sekuat tenaga ditahannya luapan emosi dalam dadanya. Perlahan dia melangkah membawa barang-barangnya, bersiap keluar dari kamar itu. Namun kemudian jeritan batinnya tak sanggup terbendung lagi. Hinata berbalik badan menatap punggung suaminya.

"K-kenapa tidak bertanya 'kenapa'?" tanya Hinata dengan tangis yang seketika menyergap dirinya. "Kenapa kau sama sekali tak menahan? Kenapa kau menganggap semuanya seakan hal yang ringan? Kenapa sama sekali tidak peduli? Kenapa..." Hinata membiarkan air matanya menginterupsi sejenak kalimatnya. Tak kuasa lagi menahannya lebih lama. "...menikahiku... kalau kau tak pernah mencintaiku, Sasuke...? Kenapa?"

Perlahan sosok itu berbalik, menatap dia yang begitu basah akan air mata tanpa ada sedikitpun perubahan pada raut wajahnya. Sejenak terdiam, namun kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan dia dengan pertanyaan lainnya. "Kenapa harus mencintai untuk sekedar menikahi?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, sementara tangis masih mengalir dari bola matanya yang membulat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia sudah benar-benar tak sanggup menghadapi lelaki ini. "Aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa mengertimu..." Hinata menatap sosok di hadapannya lelah. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu..."

Setelah kalimat itu, raut wajah sosok tersebut lantas berubah. Belum sempat ia berpikir perasaan apa yang menghampiri dirinya, pintu kamar sudah tertutup. Dia hilang begitu saja. Itu adalah hari terakhir ia melihat Hinata.

Tiba-tiba semua potongan langit sirna begitu saja, aku dan ia sama-sama dikejutkan oleh sinar matahari pagi menyengat dari jendela. Sasuke tampak geragapan, mata _onyx_ nya berkali-kali terkatup dan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Melindungi kedua korneanya dari tamparan cahaya pagi yang seakan begitu menyiksa. Perlahan, kedua telapak tangannya mengusap wajahnya, berusaha mengembalikan potongan-potongan jiwanya yang melayang-layang agar kembali ke kehidupan nyata. Ketika dirasanya bahwa seluruh kesadarannya telah terkumpul, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berusaha memulai harinya bersama dengan rayapan kesendirian di setiap sudut rumahnya, meresapi kembali semua pemandangan malam dalam kamarnya. Berharap waktu kembali terulang, atau berharap ia tahu dari awal. Meski keduanya sama-sama terlalu mustahil untuk terkabul.

Aku lagi-lagi hanya dapat merasa iba. Sedikit banyak, aku memang terus menyalahkan diri sendiri setiap kali melihat ia begini. Aku yang dulu hanya bisa memandang ia dan dia dari kejauhan, kini memang sudah bisa berada disebelah ia. Tetapi apa guna aku menghampiri kalau ternyata dia pergi? Bukankah jika begini aku hanya membuat ia sakit hati? Aku pun tak mengerti.

Malam sampai disini. Matahari telah meninggi. Ada hari untuk dijalani. Dan aku akan selalu mendampingi.

Semoga ia tak terbebani. Semoga ada jalan bagi ia dan dia untuk kembali.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Barangkali bagimu hadirku semu, meski aku tak berjarak darimu. Aku bersemayam di dalam, seumpama api menghidupi tungku._

_Aku, adalah __**cinta**__, di dalam hatimu._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**FIN**

**20.12.2011 || 3.35 AM**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> :

_*__pilin-pilin ujung baju*_

_Oh, HAI! Saya masih hidup, teman-teman :) senangnya bisa kembali berkarya di dunia fanfiksi. Meski, well, saya minder sendiri rasanya berada disini. Apalagi setelah melihat berbagai fanfiksi untuk DMAC yang sudah masuk, rasanya fic saya ini... asdfghjklqwertyuiop *bakarficsendiri* Maaf kalau memang masih jelek, saya masih dalam tahap berbenah untuk bisa menciptakan karya-karya yang lebih baik. Ini SasuHina ketiga saya, hmm, SH pertama dengan menggunakan POV dari Sasuke setelah dua lainnya hanya bermain-main dari sudut pandang Hinata (trims mbak **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran** atas sarannya). Special thanks buat **Aika Namikaze, **yang udah mau repot-repot ngabarin dan jelasin detail ke saya soal event DMAC ini, hey! Udah publish lho fic hasil galaw ini, wkwk. Terakhir, terima kasih juga untuk **JYJ** dan **2AM** yang sudah memberi saya inspirasi melalui lagu dan MV mereka (**In Heaven** dan **You Wouldn't Answer My Call**)._

self checker_ : terlalu random dan terlalu bikin bingung. sok yes sih lu rin =="_

_review / concrit / flame always welcome ~ don't be shy gimme what do ya think ^^_

v

v

v_  
><em>


End file.
